


Визуал Кумыс 2021

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Drama, Art, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:39:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 82
Kudos: 108
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021





	1. Держи меня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Драматичный момент из хедканона артера, в котором ребята давно треплют друг другу сердце и нервы, но всё никак не могут признаться. Хватит уже разговаривать, действовать пора!


	2. Пигмалион

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Лучшая работа мастера Отабека.


	3. Баурсаки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Есть у Отабека одна тайная страсть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> баурсак - традиционное мучное изделие алтайцев, башкир, бурятов, казахов, калмыков, киргизов, монголов, таджиков, татар, тувинцев, туркмен, узбеков и уйгуров. Как правило, готовится из пресного или дрожжевого теста в виде небольших пончиков (ромбовидной или круглой формы), изготовляемых путём жарки во фритюре в казане


	4. В ожидании

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ожидание встречи даётся Юрке нелегко. Хорошо, что есть родной пушистый хвост, который готов утешить и помурчать на сердце.


	5. Пока Юра не смотрит

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда Отабек приезжает в гости, Юра — не единственный, кто хочет с ним поздороваться.


	6. С Новым годом!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кумыс тоже ждёт Новый Год, как и всё (не)нормальные люди.


	7. Вандал

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если ты не умеешь рисовать, это не повод держать свои чувства в себе.


	8. Портрет на память

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вряд ли Юра знал, что Отабек украл его портрет себе на память.


	9. Память на портрете

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Юре не надо красть портретов, он фотографирует Отабека сразу в мозг и в сердце.


	10. Снегопад

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зима, проведённая порознь, длится невероятно долго.


	11. Медной Горы Хозяин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Ну, что, Бека-мастер, не вышел твой каменный цветок?»


	12. Светлячки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вечер, плед, кумыс. И светляки неизвестного происхождения.


	13. Тепло

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просто тихо и тепло.


	14. Прикид

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дон'т месс виз Юра Плисецкий!


	15. На поляне

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арт к старому командному миди [«Таёжный сказ»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637680)


	16. Подо льдом

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арт к летнему командному миди [«По ту сторону льда»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610011)


	17. Почти готов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Арт к летнему командному миди [«По ту сторону льда»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610011)


End file.
